Drawing the Line
by Godpyre
Summary: A short fic about Draco and Hermione at the ball, what will happen?? I won't tell you but you can make a pretty good guess yourself. :D


  
  
**************  
  
Drawing the Line  
  
**************  
By Godpyre  
  
  
Draco knelt beside Hermione. Wishing life wasn't this way, & shouldn't be. " You should leave now." Draco said, in his icy cold whisper. Hermione could only hear his last two words. Deciding there was nothing to be said, she walked away & never turned back. Draco looked up to the yonder blue sky.  
  
" The bloody hell with all this!!!" Draco hollered.  
  
  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
  
  
In the great hall everyone was chattering and bustling. Not having a clue of what they would all see soon.   
  
  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called yellow.  
  
So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all yellow.  
  
  
Hermione felt cheerful and giddy inside. This was her last ball at Hogwarts, which made her happy, but recollecting more memories tore the smile off her face. Entering hand in hand with Ron she decided to make the best of it.  
  
  
Your skin,  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.  
  
  
Draco brushed his hands through his silver blonde hair. All of a sudden he ignored Pansy's talk about what she thinks is a good relationship in marriages. His attention was focused on a chestnut hair girl with a pinked ear red head. " Excuse me Pansy, I'm going to get some drinks." Draco hurriedly left not waiting for Pansy's response. Pushing through the crowd, a pair of honey brown eyes met with a pair of silver eyes.  
  
  
I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
  
  
" My lady, please dance with me." His eyes sparkled with a hint of mischievous. With quick reflexes, Draco gently grabbed Hermione's hand and they were on the dance floor.  
  
  
Cos you were all yellow,  
I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow.  
  
  
Rumors quickly spread around saying a Malfoy was dancing with a muggle from Gryffyndor. Pansy didn't believe any of it until she looked at the dance floor her mouth automatically dropped. " Why that little witch..." Pansy said in a squeaky little voice.  
  
  
Ron was furious with hatred towards Draco then ever. Embarrassing him by immediately taking away his date. " That Malfoy really crossed the line." Ron gritted his teeth together. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder not wanting him to do something he would regret. " Ron, enjoy the night and forget everything that happened. That was the past, this will al be behind you soon. I hate it as much as you do."  
  
  
Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry.  
  
  
" Draco I tried to change you. I was wrong. It was like I was trying to tame you for myself. I care about you. You really are my friend and I'm so so(rry)..."Draco's finger was on her lips a sign for her to shush. " You're not my friend," he said. " you're my love." Hermione looked up a smile formed from her lips.  
  
  
It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine.  
  
  
" So I guess this is it." Hermione sighed, laying her head against his chest. Draco gave a kiss on her hair, "No not yet."  
  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.  
  
***********  
  
Authors note & Disclaimer: Ok I do not own anything of HP. The song is called "Yellow" by Coldplay. Oh yeah, this is my first Harry potter fic so I would like to hear your comments because I'm right now writing a D/H serious and like to hear from you of what you think of my:: cough:: sucky:: moves hand away from mouth::  
Fic. But I actually think its ok. So review and grab a lollipop. ( im making no sense today jus deal and be happy you don't know me, if you do im goin to get ya...J/K folks) Love & peace, from Godpyre. :)  



End file.
